hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of off season Atlantic tropical cyclones (Layten)
Storms 1850's Tropical Storm One (1854) The first HHHURDAT storm on the database. It travelled through the Cuban Islands and into the Florida Keys, causing 2 deaths and minimal damages in the process. Hurricane Nine (1859) The first off-season HHHURDAT storm, it developed ina n unknown location, but was encountered by a cargo ship in the central Atlantic, which took extensive damage as a result. The ship was known to have later sunk, killing 27 people in the process. 1860's Tropical Storm Eleven (1867) This storm developed off the US Gulf Coast, and hit the coast of Alabama and Florida before weakening and dissipating. There are reports of deaths, but the exact number is unknown tot his day. Subtropical Depression (1869) A tropical depression was discovered to have moved across the Caribbean Sea in late May with minimal land impacts. 1870's Tropical Storm Six (1873) A tropical storm is known to have tore through the Yucatan channel, causing extreme flooding in Yucatan, Cuba and the Florida Keys, causing the deaths of 42 people, and $12 million in damages in the process. Hurricane One (1878) This hurricane was tracked by the local weather offices in Cuba and Florida, though the cyclone failed to make landfall. No known deaths, and minimal damages, occurred during the hurricane, which moved out into the Atlantic on May 16, 1878, presumably intensifying into a major hurricane as it was thought to have been in a favourable environment for further intensification. However, it is held as a category 2 here, as there are no records of sustained winds above 105 mph during the times that the storm is known to have existed. Tropical Storm Seventeen (1878) A briefly reported tropical storm was reported in the central Atlantic, though the ship tracing it lost the system the next day near Nova Scotia, where it presumably turned extratropical the next day. 1880's Tropical Storm Nine (1888) A brief period of tropical storm sustained winds was reported by a navy vessel near the Azores along with severe thunderstorms and very high humidity. Based on the reported pressure though, it is likely this system was a tropical depression instead of a storm, though there is no conclusive proof of this. the system turned extratropical over the Azores on December 16, dissipating later the same day. 1890's Hurricane One (1891) A 75 mph hurricane was reported crossing through the Lesser Antilles on May 29th. It was thought to have developed as a tropical storm 2 days prior to the west of the islands, as reported by a ship in the local vicinity of the storm. The hurricane dissipated near the Leeward Islands 2 days later, after causing 4 deaths and extensive damage in the islands hit by the storm whilst it was active. Tropical Storm Twenty-one (1891) A moderate tropical storm hit the coast of South Carolina on December 6th, and was traced back to an area of disturbed weather near Bermuda that became a tropical depression 2 days earlier and sped towards the coast, where it dissipated over West Virginia during the afternoon of December 7th. The storm caused 11 deaths, and $855,000 in damages whist active. Hurricane One (1895) A 3 day hurricane was reported by a ship in the Gulf of Mexico. The storm stayed out at sea, but damaged numerous vessels, one of which sank after reporting 90mph winds with a 980 mbar pressure to the NHC after passing through the storm and arriving in Florida. 9 people were killed by the storm, although it is likely more unreported fatalities also occurred as a result of the hurricane in the Gulf of Mexico. 1900's Tropical Storm Ten (1904) A tropical depression formed near the coast of Jamaica on December 3rd, before passing the island and hitting the Yucatan Peninsula on December 6th as a 50 mph tropical storm. The low dissipated over the Bay of Campeche the following day with minimal impacts. Tropical Depression (1908) A tropical depression formed near the Cape Verde Islands on May 27th, before moving out into the Atlantic, being closely tracked by a weather recon ship for the next 3 days until it neared the Lesser Antilles and dissipated due to unfavourable conditions. 1910's Hurricane One (1914) A 4 day period of hurricane force winds was endured along the East Coast from Florida to New York, and evidence was found for an 80 mph hurricane with a pressure of 988 mbar making landfall near Charlotte, North Carolina on May 11th, making this system a hurricane as a result, as weather conditions also reported during the passage of the storm also support a fully tropical storm moving through the region. 37 people dies, and damages were recorded at $57 million from the storm. Tropical Storm Seven (1918) A tropical storm that was likely a former hurricane based on the pressure recorded made landfall in Louisiana on December 1 with 40mph winds, dissipating the next day. However, as there were no reports of a tropical cyclone in the area until November 29th, the storm has been classified as a 70 mph tropical storm instead, though this is listed as being highly likely a conservative record of events in the HHHURDAT. No deaths or damages are known to have occurred in association with this tropical cyclone during its lifecycle. Tropical Depression (1919) A tropical depression lasting 2 days was discovered to have existed near the Bahamas between January 29 and January 31st, moving over various islands in the process. No known impacts occurred as a result of the storm. Hurricane One (1919) Another pre-season storm was reported near the Lesser Antilles that lasted between April 18th - April 21st. Tracking the storm, it was discovered to have formed west of the islands 2 days prior as a tropical depression, before becoming a hurricane and tracking through the islands, killing 1 person and causing extensive flood damages. The cyclone moved out to sea, where it dissipated on April 23rd, presumably due to increasing shear and dry air entraining into the circulation. 1920's Tropical Depression (1922) A tropical depression is found to have travelled through the Azores islands. It formed to the south of the islands, and followed an erratic track through the islands over the following 2 days, dissipating on the afternoon of April 21st over the northern islands of the nation. Tropical Depression (1926) A tropical depression was discovered that formed off the coast of Belize on December 14th. The tropical cyclone made landfall the following evening, and dissipated on the morning of December 16th as it neared the Gulf of Mexico. 15 people died in the resulting floods, and damages were reprted at $81,000 after the storm. Tropical Storm One (1927) This storm was known for its meandering track over the US Gulf and East Coasts. It resulted in 47 deaths, and $45 million in damages. Had it occurred nowadays, he storm would have caused over $10 billion in damages, as the areas hit have been extensively built on since this storm. 1930's Tropical Storm One (1930) A brief tropical storm was known to have existed between May 5th - May 7th, staying well away from land during its existence as a tropical cyclone. No deaths or damages were reported form the storm. Hurricane Two (1930) A tropical depression formed near the Hispaniola coastline on May 19th, 1930, and under favourable conditions became the only pre-season major hurricane in the HHHURDAT database. The storm made landfall on Key West, Florida as a category 3 hurricane, causing 34 deaths and $4 million in damages as a result, before hitting the Gulf coast 2 days later as a tropical depression in Mississippi, where it dissipated late on May 24th. Hurricane Twenty-five (1930) The last storm of the 1930 Atlantic hurricane season, it is also the only known December major hurricane to have ever existed in the Atlantic basin. It developed as a subtropical storm on November 24th near the Cape Verde Islands, before moving west and out into the Atlantic, becoming a category 4 major hurricane as it passed Cuba, making a brief landfall as a category 4 hurricane there on December 3rd, before starting a slow weakening trend the following day as it emerged into the ulf of Mexico, where it made landfall as a category 1 hurricane in Texas on December 8th, rapidly weakening to a remnant low over the state the following evening as a result. 147 people died during this unexpected, but well tracked post-season major hurricane, and damages reached $155 million, the equivalent of several tens of billions in modern currency. Tropical Depression (1934) A brief tropical depression was noted off the coast of Honduras between May 24 - May 25, 1934, which, even though it never made landfall, caused 22 deaths due to its heavy rains and erratic motion whilst active. Tropical Storm Eight (1936) A tropical storm developed form a frontal boundary on November 28th in the northeast Atlantic, persisting until December 1st. No land impacts were reported in association of the tropical cyclone, and so no deaths or damages were reported. Tropical Storm One (1938) A tropical storm was found to have formed off the Panama coast on April 29th, which made landfall on May 1st, weakening to a tropical depression before it then crossed out into the East Pacific, where meteorologists lost track of the storm due a lack of observations in that basin at the time. No deaths or damages were reported, though they did highly likely occur during the storms passage through the country. 1940's Tropical Storm One (1946) Tropical Depression (1948) 1950's Tropical Depression One (1952) Hurricane Alice (1954) Tropical Storm Twelve (1954) Hurricane Anna (1956) 1960's Tropical Storm One (1960) Hurricane Jenny (1961) Tropical Depression Fourteen (1968) Tropical Depression One (1969) Tropical Depression Two (1969) Tropical Storm Anna (1969) Hurricane Blanche (1969) Tropical Depression Twenty-four (1969) 1970's Tropical Depression One (1970) Tropical Storm Lilly (1975) Hurricane Ana (1979) 1980's Tropical Storm Jeanne (1980) Tropical Depression Nineteen (1986) Tropical Storm Irene (1987) 1990's Subtropical Storm (1992) Hurricane Allison (1995) Tropical Depression One (1999) Hurricane Arlene (1999) Tropical Storm Bret (1999) 2000's Tropical Storm Allison (2001) Hurricane Ana (2003) Subtropical Storm Arlene (2005) Subtropical Storm Andrea (2007) Tropical Storm Ana (2009) Tropical Storm Kate (2009) 2010's Subtropical Depression One (2010) Tropical Storm Alberto (2012) Tropical Depression Two (2012) Tropical Storm Beryl (2012) Hurricane Ana (2015) Subtropical Depression Two (2015) Hurricane Alex (2016) Tropical Storm Bonnie (2016) Tropical Storm Beta (2016) Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:List of off-season storms Category:Record storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms